New Beginnings
by I3londe Ambition
Summary: BuffyAngel Crossover. BuffyS5AngelS2. Joyce Summers is sick and has to be moved to LA for better care. Buffy decides the best thing to do is move with her, how does this affect her and Angel, especially since she's involved with Spike.
1. Situations & Consequences

-1**Summary:I wrote this story about 6 years ago and completely forgot about it until I found it while I was cleaning out my room. It's in script format, but if people like what I have so far I'll rewrite it in normal format and continue the story. The first 9 chapters are the pre-written chapters. All are handwritten so I'm going to try to type them up as quickly as possible. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer:Joss owns everything in the Buffyverse, and I just envy him.**

**Chapter 1: Situations and Consequences**

Buffy::_She sits on her bed looking out of her window_. ::

Dawn::_She watches her sister from the doorway, then proceeds to stutter before speaking._ :: B…Buffy?

Buffy::_She glances towards the doorway, her eyes falling upon her younger sister_. ::

What's wrong?

Dawn:: Is Mom going to be OK?

Buffy:: _She knows she can't lie, so she gives Dawn her most honest answer_. :: I don't

know.

Dawn::We have to find a cure.

Buffy::We will.

Dawn::_Her voice cracks_. :: I don't want her to die.

Buffy::Oh god Dawn…come here. ::_She stretches out her arms, gesturing her sister over to her side_. ::

Dawn::_She walks over and sits next to Buffy. She then proceeds to rest her head upon her _

_sister's shoulder. _::

Buffy::It'll be OK. We'll get through this together, which reminds me, Dad wants us to

stay with him until this whole ordeal is finished.

Dawn::Dad? He's in Los Angeles Buffy.

Buffy::I know, but just trust me OK?

Dawn::Fine… ::_ She would say in a flat tone_. ::

Buffy::We'll leave tomorrow. I have something to do first, you stay here. :: _She stands up _

_and walks out of the bedroom, continuing down the steps and out the front door _

_of 1630 Revello Drive.:: _Spike:: _She shouted_. ::

Spike::_He emerges from the shadows, his eyes fixated on the slayer._ :: So, how did she

take it?

Buffy:: We're leaving tomorrow.

Spike::We? I thought you were just sending the twit up to Pops.

Buffy::I can't just leave her unguarded Spike…

Spike:: So I guess you haven't considered the possibilities of seeing the bloody poofter himself.

Buffy::Spike…just because we have some thing going on with us that sometimes

involves a lack of clothing does not mean that I have to rearrange my plans.

Spike:: Just stop.

Buffy::What do you mean?

Spike::Just bloody stop! Your words are murder to my ears.

Buffy:: OK fine. I'm sorry Spike. Apology accepted?

Spike::Apology rejected. Ever heard of the phrase 'kiss and make up':: _He then _

_flashes her a grin. _::

Buffy::_She rolls her eyes_.:: Fine…

Spike:: _He leans in and pushes her back into a tree, cornering her. He then presses his _

_lips against hers, moments later slipping his tongue into her mouth. _::

Buffy:: _After about a minute of making out, she pulls her head away from him. _:: I have to

go pack. See you later?

Spike:: _A cocky grin quickly forms across his face._ :: Your room. Be there and be square

Luv. Preferably dressed in something sheer, or leather, you know I like leather.

Buffy:: _She slips past him and walks back into her house with a smile on her face. _::


	2. Time to Say Goodbye

-1**Summary:I wrote this story about 6 years ago and completely forgot about it until I found it while I was cleaning out my room. It's in script format, but if people like what I have so far I'll keep writing more.**

**Disclaimer:Joss owns everything in the Buffyverse, and I just envy him.**

**Chapter 2:Time to Say Goodbye**

Buffy::_She is in her room packing when her phone rings, she answers. :: _Hello?

Willow:: Buffy?

Buffy::Hey Will!

Willow:: I hate to say this but we need you at the magic shop.

Buffy:: I can't exactly do that, I'm sort of in the middle of something.

Willow:: What? Why?

Buffy:: Gather the whole gang up and come over to my house. I have an announcement.

Willow:: You're not marrying Spike again? Because I swear I didn't cast any spells.

Buffy:: No…just come over and I'll explain it then.

Willow:: Alright. ::_She hangs up_::

_::About thirty minutes later the doorbell of the Summers' residence rings.::_

Dawn:: _She walks to the door and pulls it open to see Willow, Xander, Giles, Tara and Anya all staring back at her with quizzical expressions on their faces. _::

Giles:: Why hello Dawn…do tell me…where is your sister?

_:: Meanwhile in Buffy's room upstairs, Buffy and Spike are in full on horizontal make-out session on top of Buffy's bed.::_

Dawn:: She's upstairs packing.

Xander:: Packing? Little Buff's going somewhere?

Anya:: I hope she has a nice trip!

Willow:: _She shoots a glare at Anya_. ::

Tara:: _She looks over to Dawn._:: Is it because of your mom?

Giles:: Dawn…do you mind calling for Buffy?

Dawn:: _She turns towards the stairwell and screams up the steps._:: Buffy!

:: _A minute or so later Buffy and Spike walk out of her room and make their way down the steps and take notice of the rest of the gang gathered around the bottom of the stairs. _::

Xander:: Buffy, was Spike harassing you up there? I keep telling him he's never going to get in your pants but I don't think he takes no for an answer.

Spike::Sod off.

Willow:: _She changes the subject._:: Dawn told us your were packing?

Buffy:: _She took in a deep breath and nodded._:: Yeah, I was. Why don't you guys sit down.

:: _Everyone moves into the living room and takes a seat._::

Buffy:: Well I guess there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it. I'm moving, we're moving, me and Dawn.

:: _Looks of shock would appear across everyone's faces. _::

Buffy:: Only temporarily though. My Dad wants Dawn and I to move back in with him because my Mom's being transferred to a better hospital in LA. I think it's better for Dawn to be there.

Giles::What about your training?

Buffy::I've already spoken with Wesley and we've worked out arrangements for me to train with him while I'm there, which shouldn't be too long if all goes well.

Giles::I understand. You know, I'm only a phone call away for support, if you need anything Buffy.

Anya::Don't worry, I won't miss you. Have a nice trip!

Buffy:: Well I apologize for telling you all in such a rushed manner but time is not of the essence. Our bus leaves in a half hour.

Dawn:: _She drags the suitcases into the hallway._:: Buffy, we need to leave now.

Giles:: _He looks to his slayer with a reassuring look_.:: I'll drive you.

Buffy:: _She smiles to Giles in appreciation._ :: Thanks. ::_Moments later her eyes wander over to Spike who had been mute throughout the duration of the conversation. their eyes lock. _::

Spike:: _Within seconds he walks up to Buffy and grabs her by the hips, pulling him against his body and kisses her on the lips._

Xander:: _He's flabbergasted. _:: What? Did I miss something or did I just imagine Spike and Buffy playing tonsil hockey?

::_Buffy and Spike pull away to be met by the attention of their peers. _::

Willow::_ She looks to Buffy_. :: You and Spike are…

Buffy:: Not that far…but we're looking into it. ::_ She looks over to Spike with a smile on her face._::

Xander:: What about Riley? Are you forgetting that you two were involved like five seconds ago?

Spike::Sod off you stupid bint.

Buffy::OK! I'm leaving now! Dawn, lets go!

Anya:: Have a nice trip! Bring me back something pretty and expensive!

_:: Later on, in Giles' car en route to the bus station::_

Giles::Now Buffy I must stress how much you have to be careful, Los Angeles is a large city, and that means there's that more opportunities for demons and whatnot.

Buffy:: I will…you have nothing to worry about. It's nothing I haven't handled before.

Dawn:: Yeah right, I'm sure it's going to be 'Angel, Angel, Angel' the whole time we're there.

Buffy:: _She rolls her eyes._

:: _The rest of the ride the three of them sit in silence. After arriving at the bus station, Dawn and Buffy get on the bus to Los Angeles. Once they arrive they take a cab to Hank Summers' residence. ::_

:: _Upon arrival at their old home, they knock on the door and wait.::_

:: _A tall man, brownish hair, had the look of Hank Summers, answers the door. _::

Hey kiddo!

Buffy:: Hey Dad.

Hank::Dawnster!

Dawn:: Hey Dad::_ She flung her arms around his torso, giving him a big hug_. ::

Hank:: _He hugs back and then lets her go_.:: It's like the two of you grew overnight.

Buffy:: Dawn, why don't you stay here and get situated. I'm going to go take a walk. :: _She turns around and walks back down the sidewalk, leaving her luggage on the front steps. She suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotion, emotion that she thought was buried. _::


	3. City of Angels

**Note:**** I apologize for not updating this for so long. I had been writing chapters since I moved back to school, I just left all of the earlier chapters in my room back home. I finally have those back now and I will put those up ASAP. Thanks for bearing with me.**

**Disclaimer****- Joss owns everything, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3-City of Angels**

Buffy::_ She walks down a busy street in Los Angeles, taking notice of the throngs of people out and about. She forgot about how up-tempo LA was in comparison to Sunnydale. It felt good to be back, but it also brought back memories she had chosen to forget. Eventually she found a bar that looked appealing, a place that could allow her to just forget about everything. She needed that. She wanted the weight to be lifted already. After entering the establishment she would find an empty barstool. Glancing towards the bartender she would smile politely. "_Coke please_." She placed a five dollar bill down on the counter and then turned her head peering around the rest of the bar. Something wasn't right. There weren't just humans in this bar, there were demons. This seemed to be like a Willy's knockoff, only more upscale with bad karaoke. She had only reached for her drink when a demon with green skin and horns approached her.::_

Demon:: _He approaches Buffy with a smile on his face. "_You look troubled little lady_."_

Buffy:: "Trouble is my birth right."

Demon:: _He nods, as the revelation suddenly dawns on him. _"You're the slayer."

Buffy:: "Who are--"

Demon:: _He cuts her off._ "The name's Lorne. How about treating all the fine folks in here with a tune first. Can't read you without a song."

Buffy:: "That's alright. I really should be going."

Lorne:: "If you say so."

Buffy:: _She slips off of the stool and walks past Lorne, making her way towards the exit of the bar and back out onto the street.::_

_::Meanwhile, inside Angel Investigations::_

_:: The phone rings.::_

Cordelia:: _She picks up the phone and answers. _"Hi, thanks for calling Angel Investigations. We help the--"

Giles:: _He cuts her off._ "Cordelia, it's Giles."

Cordelia:: _She would look up from the phone towards Angel, who's eyes were fixated on her from the opposite side of the room. _"Giles! Hey! How long has it been? You know, you were always my favorite librarian. Even though I rarely even used the library for anything."

Giles:: "Yes, right. May I talk to Wesley?"

Cordelia:: _She glances over in the direction of Wesley, who appeared to be engaged in some deep reading. _"Hey Wes."

Wesley:: _He continues to read the book that is sprawled open in front of him. _"Huh?"

Cordelia:: _She waves the phone in front of his face. _"Giles..."

Wesley:: "Oh, yes of course." _He takes the phone from her._ "Hello? Rupert?"

Giles::"I'm assuming she's with you already?"

Wesley:: "She? I'm afraid I do not follow."

Angel:: _He sits there impatiently, eager to find out what this conversation is leading to._::

Giles:: "Buffy."

Wesley:: "Buffy?"

Angel:: _Upon hearing Buffy's name he stands up from his desk, consequently bumping his head on his desk lamp._::

Giles:: "Did she not call you?"

Wesley:: "No, I'm afraid she did not."

Giles:: "Dear Lord..."

Wesley:: _He lowers his voice and whispers into the phone._ "Rupert, what is going on?"

Giles:: _He proceeds to relate all of the recent events to Wesley over the phone. After about forty-five minutes of discussion, the conversation would end._::

Angel:: _After waiting in high anticipation, and pacing across the office throughout the duration of the conversation, he finally speaks. _"What about Buffy?"


	4. Memories

**Thanks for bearing with me. Sorry again for the long delay. Please read and review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer- Joss owns everything, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 4- Memories**

Buffy:: _After what seemed like hours to her, she opened the door to Hank Summers' cozy Los Angeles home. Letting her jacket slip _

_off her back, she then placed it over top of the railing and walked into the kitchen. Her eyes would fall upon the sight of fresh_

_pasta, resting in the center of the kitchen table. _"Dad, what's this?" _She pointed over towards the pasta._::

Hank:: _He was standing behind the island in the middle of the kitchen floor. A casual smile would form. _"I just thought I would fix up

my specialty."

Buffy:: "I remember. We always used to have pasta Fridays. You would make the pasta, and then we would watch movies until we fell asleep."

Hank:: "Those were the good old days."

Buffy:: "Yeah..."_ She glanced away, as any memory back then just brought back the pain associated with being in this house again._

_::All of a sudden Dawn would skip into the room._ "Dinner ready?"

Hank:: "Ready when you are kid." _He grabbed Dawn and pulled her into a tight embrace._

Dawn:: _She quickly pulled away and sat down at the kitchen table._ "I'm not a kid. I don't know why I have to keep telling everyone that."

Buffy:: _She sits down and rolls her eyes at Dawn's comment._ "Stop complaining Dawn and eat your dinner." _Picking up her fork, she _

_placed it on top of the pasta and slowly drifted into a daze.::_

_::Flashback:: Outside Sunnydale High School, 1997.::_

_Hank::"I've needed to tell you. About your mother and I. Why we split up. You're old enough to know the truth."_

_Buffy:: "Was there...someone else?"_

_Hank:: "No, it was nothing like that."_

_Buffy:: "Well then what was it?"_

_Hank:: "It was you."_

_::Back to the present::_

Buffy:: _She comes out of her daze and sets her fork down on her plate. _"You know what? I'm kinda full."

Hank:: "You barely touched your dinner."

Buffy:: "I ate earlier." _She stood up from her chair, picked up her plate, and walked over to the sink and placed her dish down._ "I'm kinda beat. I'll see you two in the morning?"

Hank:: "Sure thing."

Dawn:: "OK Buffy."

Buffy:: _She walked out of the kitchen and then made her way towards the stairwell, then slowly proceeded to make her way up the steps. As she opened the door to her old bedroom, tons of old memories flooded her mind. It was like a whole other person_

_lived there. There was her Fiesta Queen crown, among other 'prized possessions'. And there were pictures. Pictures of her _

_old friends from Hemery, pictures of the life of a normal teenager. She fell back onto her bed and stared up at her ceiling. _

_As she shut her eyes, she felt the memory of her and her father outside of Sunnydale High resurfacing._

_:: Flashback::_

_Hank:: "Do you have any idea what it was like raising you?"_

_Buffy:: "What?"_

_Hank:: "All you do is think about yourself. You get in trouble, and you embarass us with all of the crazy stunts you've pulled. _

_Should I continue?"_

_Buffy:: "Please don't."_

_Hank:: "You're rude, and not nearly as bright as I had hoped."_

_Buffy:: "Why are you saying these things to me?"_

_Hank:: "Because they're true."_

_:: As Buffy was laying in her bed, tears began to stream down her cheeks. Within minutes of built up emotion she began sobbing, despite the fact that it was a horrible nightmare.::_


	5. Reality

**It's getting late so this is the last chapter I'm posting tonight. It's taking longer because all of the chapters are handwritten so I have to re-type them and then post them. I'll try to have the first 11 chapters up by tomorrow night.**

**Disclaimer: Joss owns everything, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 5- Reality**

_:: Meanwhile, back at Angel Investigations.::_

Angel:: "What about Buffy?"

Cordelia:: "Yeah, how is good old Buffy?"

Wesley:: "There's really no way for me to tell you the whole story in one sentence."

Angel:: "Wesley, just get to the point."

Wesley:: "Alright then. Buffy is in Los Angeles. She moved in with her father yesterday."

Angel:: _He scoffs_. "She knows she's not suppo--"

Wesley:: "--Her mother is sick."

Angel:: _He turns around, with his back to them, going into his common form of brooding.::_

Wesley:: "She was transferred to a better hospital here. Apparently Buffy is beside herself about the whole situation. Rupert told me

that Buffy told him she had spoken with me about scheduling to train. She lied obviously. Rupert seems to gather that Buffy

seems depressed. Perhaps Angel if you talked to her she would--"

Cordelia:: _She cuts him off_. "Look Wesley, if Buffy has psycho problems because of her mom, that's her own fault. Why should Angel

help her deal? We all know how that will end up, and I am not going to endorse that route as it would leave Angel all

un-nuetered, and me without a source of steady income."

Angel:: _He remains silent. _

Wesley:: "Angel, what should we do?"

Angel:: _He begins to come back to reality, turning back around to face them._ "Cordelia, I want you to look for Joyce in all of the local

hospitals. Wes, get me her dad's address. I'll be in my office."_ He walks over to his chair behind his desk and takes a seat, _

_and watches as the two take off.::_

_::Meanwhile...::_

_:: A dark shadowy figure steps off a bus somewhere in the middle of Los Angeles. His black duster is blowing in the wind as he camps out underneath a lamp post, lighting up a cigarette. "_Soon Slayer, soon." ::

_::At Los Angeles General Hospital, the next day.::_

Buffy:: _She would be found seated in the waiting room along with Dawn and her dad.::_

_::A nurse approaches the group::_ "Your mother is ready to see you now."

Buffy:: _She looked to her dad and sister with a worn out look in her eye. "_You two go on ahead."

Hank:: "You sure honey?"

Buffy:: _She nodded and watched as Dawn and her dad followed the nurse down the hallway towards her mom's room. She was not _

_a big fan of hospitals. Her and hospitals mixed like oil and vinegar. It just brought back bad memories and she could feel _

_her emotions grabbing a hold of her. She wouldn't let her mother see her like this, she had to be strong. She couldn't break_

_down. Within seconds the tears would begin to fall, and she started to cry silently.::_

_:: A man sitting next to her slowly places his hand on her shoulder. _"What's wrong?" _The man was dressed to impress. An expensive suit, very well put together.::_

Buffy:: "Thanks for the concern but I would rather not talk about it."

:: "Something has to be bothering you. You wouldn't be crying if something wasn't bothering you." _He reaches into his pocket and _

_pulls out a kleenex and hands it to her._::

Buffy:: _She takes the tissue from the kind stranger, forcing a smile._ "Thank you." _She wipes the tears from her eyes. "_I guess it's a

good thing I decided to wear waterproof mascara huh?"

:: _He chuckled._ "That's all you're concerned about?"

Buffy:: "My mom's sick. So I'm trying to do my best to take my mind off of things."

:: "I see. That's hard to deal with. My mom died when I was young."

Buffy:: "I'm sorry to hear that."

:: "It's alright. I'm sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Lindsey." _He extends his hand. "_Lindsey Mcdonald."

Buffy:: _She smiles and shakes his hand. He was a looker. She definitely could see herself with a guy like him, minus the suit._

"Buffy Summers."

Lindsey:: "It's nice to meet you. Listen, could I take you out to lunch or something?"

Buffy:: _'Well he likes to move fast,' she thought._ "I really don't want to leave my mom."

Lindsey:: "Just one hour, please? I have to drop some papers off at my office though if you don't mind making a stop?"

Buffy:: "Sure, I'll come. At least it's something to keep my mind off of my mom for the time being." _:: And within moments they would _

_both stand up and walk out of the hospital. Little did Buffy know what she was getting herself into.::_


	6. Friends & Enemies

Disclaimer: Joss Owns Everything, I own nothing.

**Chapter 6- Friends & Enemies**

:: _Within twenty minutes the pair would walk into Wolfram & Hart. Buffy was quite taken back by this new stranger, Lindsey. She couldn't help but feel drawn to him. He seemed normal enough. He was alive for starters, and he was a lawyer. That has to count for something doesn't it? It was all too good to be true. Little did Buffy know that she was in the very place that had been giving Angel so much trouble as of late. ::_

Buffy:: _As she was being led through the lobby of the firm she couldn't help but be in awe of her surroundings. _"This is a really big

firm."

Lindsey:: "Yeah. Everyone here is like a family to me."

Buffy:: "I would assume you probably make a good bit of money here, judging by the looks of everything." _She then realized she may_

_have stuck her foot in her mouth._ "Oh god. Please just disregard that comment. I don't typically ask guys that I meet how much

they make on the same day I meet them." _Her face suddenly turned a bright shade of pink._

Lindsey:: _He chuckled._ "Don't worry about it. It's not everyday that I get a pretty girl to come back to the office with me."

Buffy:: "You're too good to be true." _Less than thirty feet in front of her was what looked like a security checkpoint. _"Wow. Looks like

you take security really serious here?"

Lindsey:: _He nodded as they approached the checkpoint._ "Yeah. It's a weapon check. The senior partners require it due to recent

incidents."

Buffy:: "What kind of recent incidents?"

Lindsey:: "It's confidential information. Although I'm sure you would be bored with the details anyways." _He walked through the security check with_

_relative ease._

Buffy:: _She follows him through the sensors and a loud beep erupted. She looked over at the security guards._ "It's probably my belt buckle." _A female guard walked up to her and began to pat her down. _"Is this really necessary?"

Guard:: "Found something." _The guard reaches into Buffy's inside jacket pocket and pulls out a stake. The guard glances at Lindsey. _"Should I toss it?"

Lindsey:: "Let me have it." _He takes the stake from the guard and looks over to Buffy._ "Lets go, Buffy."

Buffy:: _She sighs and follows him towards the elevator. Once inside the elevator, the pair stood in uncomfortable silence. She figured he probably_

_thought she was some freak now. That's just what she needed. A nice, normal guy turned off by her weird extra-curricular activities. As they _

_exited the elevator on one of the top floors of Wolfram & Hart, she followed him to his office door._

Lindsey:: _He pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, pushing it open. _"After you."

Buffy::_She stepped into the office and casually looked around. _

Lindsey:: "Buffy, why don't you have a seat."

Buffy:: _She looked at him with a quizzical look on her face and then obliged, sitting down in the chair as requested. _"I thought you had to take care of

do something real quick. I've been looking forward to caffeine all day."

Lindsey:: "I just want to ask you a question."

Buffy:: "Alright, ask away."

Lindsey:: _He walked over to his desk and sat down on top of it, only a few feet away from her. _"What are you doing with a stake?"

Buffy:: _A small smile would form across her lips. _"I'm building a really little fence."_ That excuse never gets old._

Lindsey:: "Oh. Because I thought you probably used it for self-defense against vampires."

Buffy:: _She laughed. _"You know you're so full of it! Vampires? Come on. If we're not going to go get coffee in the near future than I should really

be getting back to the hospital."

Lindsey:: _He leans in and impulsively kisses her._

Buffy:: _She quickly turns her head and stands up walking towards the door. _"I should go now. I'm sorry. I have a boyfriend."

Lindsey:: _He slowly follows her towards the door. _"You can't leave."

Buffy:: _She turns around and looks at Lindsey. _"Look, you seem like a decent guy, but I'm in a weird place right now and it's not the right time for me to add any more guys to the equation." _She reaches for the doorknob._

Lindsey:: _He quickly grabs her by the arm before she has a chance to open the door._

Buffy:: _OK, now she was pissed off. This guy put on the charm at first, but now he was different, he seemed desperate._ "I don't think you wanna do

that."

Lindsey:: _He tightens his grip on her arm. _"And why the hell not?"

Buffy:: _She quickly pulled her arm away, breaking his grip, then grabbed him and threw him into one of the bookshelves in his office. She smiled_

_as she saw the whole bookshelf collapse on top of him. _"What can I say, I get kind of agitated without my caffeine fix." _She twisted the _

_doorknob and walked out. Minutes later she would be back outside on the streets of Los Angeles. She hailed a taxi and headed back to the_

_hospital._

_:: Less than twenty minutes later, Lindsey was being wheeled out on a stretcher to a waiting ambulance. There were also a few police cars present._

_A young cop is at the scene. Her hair was a medium blonde length. She was wearing dark pants, and a dark turtleneck. Her name was Kate Lockley. She was standing outside of the building speaking with Holland Manners, one of the top players at Wolfram & Hart._

Kate:: "You know I wouldn't generally help you, due to the fact that I hate you and all you represent."

Holland:: "I'm well aware of that. We are grateful for your help in this case, but we don't necessarily need your help as we feel this might be an internal

issue."

Kate:: "I wouldn't be surprised if one of your clients did this. Based on the description it sounds like a young girl you hired who was involved in a

murder a while ago."

Holland:: "Lindsey would've mentioned if it was her or not."

Kate:: "And why should I believe you?"

Holland:: "I never said you should. But you should believe me when I say that Angel is involved."

Kate:: "Angel is not on my list...he'll never be. The rumored attacker was said to have had a wooden stake stripped from her at the security checkpoint.

I'll go talk to some of my sources, get some leads and I'll call you back when I find out more."

Holland:: _He nods and walks away._

Kate:: "God, I hate that man."_ She rolled her eyes and walked over to her squad car, getting inside and speeding off._


	7. LA Confidential

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far. The first ten chapters were written back around when Buffy and Angel were on. I think I had a different idea of where I wanted to take this story back then, but now approaching this after all the time that has passed I'm pretty sure I'm going to take it in a whole other direction. Please read & review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Joss owns everything, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 7: LA Confidential**

::_A little bit later inside Angel Investigations. _::

Angel:: _For the past hour or so, he had been keeping busy, anxious for Wesley and Cordelia to produce the information he had requested. A pencil_

_was being held between his fingers, and he slowly pushed it into the pencil sharpener. After several seconds he pulled the pencil out and _

_closely observed the point. Suddenly the door to his office would swing open, with Cordelia entering._

Cordelia:: _The first sight she saw upon entering Angel's office was the image of him sitting behind his desk studying a pencil._ "Oh my god Angel!

Give me the pencil before you do something rash!" _She quickly walks over to her boss and plucks the pencil from his fingertips. _"I always knew

you to be the brooding type, but suicidal? That's so two years ago!"

Angel:: "I wasn't going to kill myself."

Cordelia:: "Sure you weren't," she said in a sarcastic tone. "I have the info you wanted."

Angel:: "Put it on my desk."

Cordelia:: _She placed the folder on his desk. _"Yeah so if you run into her...um try to be less fangy. Her mom is in the cancer research unit."

Angel:: "Cancer..." _He flipped open the folder and began to finger through the various papers inside._

Cordelia:: "Oh my god...isn't cancer like hereditary? Buffy could get it and die. Well, unless she dies sooner. But I guess the plus about that is she

dies a natural death?"

Angel:: "Cordelia, please leave."

Cordelia:: "Got it..."_ She quickly turned and walked out of his office and back into the lobby of the Hyperion. Her eyes fell upon the site of Wesley, seated behind the counter. _"Does he ever stop?"

Wesley:: "Brooding?"

Cordelia:: "In the major sense. If I didn't go in there sooner I'm convinced he was going to off himself with a pencil."

Wesley:: "Give him time Cordelia. Buffy is in town, it must--"_ He's cut off suddenly by the door to the hotel swinging open, followed by Kate Lockley._

Kate:: _She pushes open the door and walks down the steps into the lobby, focusing her attention on Cordelia and Wesley._ "Where's Angel?"

Wesley:: _He quickly stands up and steps around the counter, trying to exude a 'tough' look._ "Do you have a warrant?"

Kate:: "I just want to ask him some questions."

Wesley:: _He crossed his arms with a smug look on his face._ "I'm not saying a word."

Cordelia:: "He's in his office."

Kate:: "Thanks."_ She then walked over towards Angel's office and reached for the doorknob, twisting it and pushing the door open._

Angel:: _He was busy reading the information Cordelia had given him earlier. His office door would open and he looked up seeing Kate._

"Kate. Hi. What brings you here?"

Kate:: "I need to ask you some questions."

Angel:: "What about?"

Kate:: "A girl. Approximately 5'4", blonde hair. She attacked Lindsey Mcdonald."

Angel:: "And that's a crime?"

Kate:: "I know, he had it coming. But...justice has to be served, unfortunately."

Angel:: "Could it be Darla?"

Kate:: "Darla's their client."

Angel:: _He opened the top drawer of his desk and picked up the folder on his desk and placed it inside, shutting it._

Kate:: _She took notice of the folder and raised an eyebrow. _"What's in the folder?"

Angel:: "Oh, it's just a case I'm working on."

Kate:: "Can I see it?"

Angel:: "It's a personal case of mine. I'd like to keep it to myself."

Kate:: _She pulls the search warrant out of her pocket and places it down on the desk in front of him._ "Let me see it."

Angel:: _He begrudgingly pulled the folder out of the drawer and handed it to her._

Kate:: _She flips the folder open and begins to skim read the papers. _"Buffy Summers. I know her. She's definitely a suspect."

Angel:: "I know her. She wouldn't do that."

Kate:: "Would you like me to pull up her record for a bunch of fun facts?"

Angel:: "Kate..."

Kate:: "Don't Kate me. She burned down the gym at Hemery High downtown. She was a key suspect in a Sunnydale murder case. I've done my

homework Angel. After I first met you I did a little investigative work myself and thats what I came up with. She's really pretty, I'll give you that

much."

Angel:: "Just leave her alone. Her mother is sick in the hospital, I wouldn't think she's out beating people up, especially Lindsey of all people. She

doesn't even know him."

Kate:: "This conversation is finished. Oh, and by the way, thanks for the information." _She turned and walked out of the office, and Angel _

_Investigations._


	8. Black & Blue

**Disclaimer: Joss owns everything, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 8: Black & Blue**

:: _Meanwhile, at the Los Angeles General Hospital_, _inside Joyce Summers' room, Joyce and Buffy were in the midst of a mother-daughter _

_conversation._::

Joyce:: "Why don't you spend time with your father. You never see him anymore."

Buffy:: _She smiled._ "Because I would rather be here with you."

Joyce:: "That's nice honey, but really I'm fine."

Buffy:: "Can't a daughter spend time with her mom? Is that such a crime?"

Joyce:: _Suddenly her mood changes, which hasn't been uncommon lately._ "I'm tired, go away."

Buffy:: _An overwhelming feeling of sadness came over her._ "Alright mom."_ She stood up from her chair and leaned over her mom and kissed her on_

_her forehead. She then walked out of the hospital room and into the hallway. Almost as soon as she stepped into the hallway she bumped into_

_an older man, also known as Holland Manners._ "Oh I'm sorry."

Holland:: "Watch where you're going...Buffy Summers."

Buffy:: "What?"_ A perplexed look came across her face as she had no clue who this man was._

Holland:: "You are Buffy Summers correct?"

Buffy:: "Yes. Are you my mom's doctor? Will she be OK?"

Holland:: "You hurt Lindsey."

Buffy:: _It then dawned on her. Probably some pissed off lawyer or some shit like that._ "Let me guess...brown hair, suit, hot but cocky? Is that your boy?"

Holland:: "You have a sense of humor. I like it."

Buffy:: "Can you please just get to the fucking point. Pardon my French but I'm just really not in a talking mood right now."

Holland:: "You're being watched little lady. No one can help you, not even him.

Buffy: "Him? Him who? Could you be a little more vague? Look I don't care if you people are watching me, or coming to pay me back for defending

myself. The only thing that concerns me is being here in this hospital with my mother." _She then brushed past him heading towards the waiting_

_room._

::_Meanwhile..._::

:: _A dark figure strides into the Hyperion Hotel. He's adorned in dark jeans, a black shirt and a long black duster, with a cigarette in hand._::

Cordelia:: _She looks up from her desk, her eyes meeting with the figure that has entered the lobby._ ::

Spike:: "Hi Honey, I'm home."

Cordelia:: _She glances over to Wesley. _"Well look what the cat dragged in."

Spike:: "Did I scare you?"

Cordelia:: "Hmm..let me think for a second about that. No."

Spike:: _He inches towards her. _"Well its seems to be that I need some help."

Wesley:: "And why should we help you?"

Spike:: "You guys take cash right? I've got cash."

Cordelia:: "Cash sounds great!"

Angel:: _He suddenly emerges from the shadows behind Spike and grabs him by the throat, then pins him against the wall._ "What do you want Spike?!"

Spike:: _His head bangs against the wall hard, giving him quite a case of whiplash. _"Take it easy mate!"

Angel:: _He tightens his grip._ ::

Spike::"I'm...looking..." _He coughs._ "...for Buffy."

Angel::_ He lets Spike go, remaining completely focused on the other vampire._ "You think I would help you? Or even let you? You're a pest Spike.

She has too much going on in her life right now than for you to be messing that up."

Spike:: "It's not your say mate. I see her with or without your help."

Angel:: "Not if I can help it."

Spike:: "To hell with you then. I don't need your help. I'll find her eventually. There's only so many hospitals in this city." _He turned and started to walk _

_towards the door. He paused and turned around for a final remark._ "Oh yeah, you might not want to do the whole following and lurking in the

shadows thing around her. I would hate for you to walk in on our...nevermind." _He chuckles then walks out. _


	9. The LAPD

**Thanks for the reviews! After I post the next 3 chapters I promise I'll make the chapters longer. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Joss owns everything, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 9- The LAPD**

Buffy:: _After what seemed like forever of sitting around in the waiting room of the hospital, one of the nurses told Buffy she would not be able to see her mom again until the morning so it would be best for her to leave and get some rest. After the eventful day she had, her bed was looking more appealing by each passing minute. She left the hospital and took a taxi back to her dad's house. She was too wrapped up in her own head to take notice of the police car parked down the street. After paying the taxi driver she turned and slowly walked up the front walk of her dad's house towards the front door. She unlocked the door and pushed it open, stepping inside and shutting the door behind her.::_

Hank:: "Buffy, is that you?"_ He called out from further inside the house._

Buffy:: "Yeah..." _She slowly walked into the kitchen, her eyes met her father's eyes. _"I was just visiting..."_ She then took notice of a young woman cop standing several feet away._ "...mom."

Kate:: "Buffy Summers I presume? I'm Detective Lockley."

Buffy:: _She looked over to her dad with pleading eyes. _"What's going on?"

Hank:: "I was waiting for you to explain that to me Buffy."

Dawn:: _She was standing in the doorway behind Hank and Kate, slowly doing a slicing motion across her neck with her hand._

Kate:: "I'm going to have to ask you to come down to the station for questioning."

Buffy:: "I didn't do anything."

Kate:: "We have you on camera assaulting Mr. Lindsey Mcdonald."

Hank:: "Buffy could you not embarass me anymore tonight and please go with the detective."

Buffy:: "This is ridiculous."

Kate:: _She pulls out her handcuffs._ "I'm not going to ask twice."

Buffy:: _She started to laugh. _"You have got to be kidding me."

Hank:: "Buffy, you need to comply with the officer."

Kate:: "I really am sorry but it is procedure."

Dawn:: "Buffy do you want me to call Angel?"

Buffy:: "No. That's the last thing I need right now."

Hank:: "Dawn, go to your room. You don't need to see this."

Dawn:: "You know I'm not a kid. I can handle this stuff." _She walks up to Buffy and gives her a hug. _"I'll see you soon."_ She then releases her and walks up the steps, sitting on the top of the stairs eavesdropping._

Kate:: _She watches the younger Summers sister hug her sister and leave the room. She then looked back to Buffy and sighed. _"I'm going to have to

ask you to put your hands behind your back."

Buffy:: _She rolled her eyes._ "Fine."_ She put her hands behind her back and within seconds she felt the cool metal press hard against her skin. She_

_could easily break the cuffs if she wanted to but that would just create more problems for her than she wanted right now. This trip was turning_

_out to be more disasterous than she anticipated, and she hadn't even seen Angel yet._

Kate:: _With one hand on Buffy's back, she looked at Hank._ "Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Summers." _Then she pushed Buffy towards the door._

"Lets go." _She leads Buffy out of the house and down the sidewalk towards her squad car. Upon reaching the car she pulled open the back _

_door and pushed Buffy inside, shutting it behind her. She made her way around to the driver's side of the car and opened the door climbing _

_inside. Moments later they were driving off down the road towards the LAPD._

Buffy:: _After minutes of uncomfortable silence she bit the bullet and spoke up._ "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

Kate:: "Do I? Your sister mentioned Angel earlier."

Buffy:: "You know him?"

Kate:: "Yeah, he's a local private investigator. A good one too. He's helped me get out of really tough binds."

Buffy:: "You have a thing for him don't you?"

Kate:: "So how do you know him?" _She was aware that they were aquaintances back in Sunnydale, just not how close they actually in fact were._

Buffy:: "He tutored me in history. He took me to prom. Look, just call him. He'll tell you I'm not a bad person."

Kate:: _She chuckled._ "It's kind of ironic. He's the one who provided me with the information to help me arrest you."

Buffy:: _She sits there in disbelief_. "He wouldn't do that. Not intentionally." _Looking out of the car window she sees them pulling up to the police _

_station. _"Look, just let me go."

Kate:: "And why should I do that?"

Buffy:: "More people will die if you don't."

Kate:: "Is that a threat? You know I suppose that's a risk I'll have to take." _She parks the car and opens the door stepping out. She signals two officers _

_to escort Buffy inside._

Buffy:: _She is grabbed by the arms by two larger male police officers. She could easily take them right now and get out of there. Then she thought _

_of her mom. If she did that then she wouldn't be able to see her mom. This was the only reason that she complied with them and allowed _

_them to escort her inside. Once she was inside they led her down a hallway and into an interrogation room. And she would sit there alone for_

_a good half hour. She wasn't sure if this was standard procedure or not, or if the lady cop was just being a bitch._

Kate:: _For the past thirty minutes she was at her desk thoroughly reviewing Buffy's folder. She personally was a bit surprised that a girl of that figure_

_beat up Lindsey to such a degree that hospitalization was required. Her concentration would then be interrupted by a sharp, British accent. _

Spike:: " 'Ello Detective Lockley." _He was hovering over the desk, staring down at her._

Kate:: _She looked up at the British man with the platinum blonde hair, who reeked of cigarettes. _"Is there something I can help you with?"

Spike:: "As a matter of fact...yes."

Kate:: "OK. Well get to the point. I don't read minds."

Spike:: "Buffy Summers. She's here. I'm here to escort her out of this dank hell hole."

Kate:: "I'm sorry. She hasn't been questioned yet."

Spike:: "Well her mum has just slipped into a coma, you know she should at least have the courtesy to be informed."

Kate:: "How touching. Please leave or I will have you escorted out."

Spike:: _He quickly vamps then unvamps._ "Now, or I guarantee you'll be as dead as a doornail in about five seconds."

Kate:: _At the sight of the man turning into a vampire in front of her, she felt a sharp knot in the pit of her stomach. Her hand reached down towards_

_one of her desk drawers where she kept her vampire paraphernalia._ "She's in the questioning room. It's restricted to pedestrians."

Spike:: "Lady do you have a death wish or are you just a fucking idiot? Do I look like I give a shit?"

Kate:: _She grabbed a hold of her stake and pulled it out of the drawer. She stood and raised it up and she tried to stake him._

Spike:: _He smirked at the sight of her trying to actually kill him. I guess the cop was an idiot. He caught the stake in his hand and squeezed her_

_hand hard, bones cracked and the stake fell to the ground. Pain suddenly began to shoot through his temple. _"Oh fuck!" _He grabbed his_

_head in pain. Breaking the cops hand wouldn't solve anything. He then threw a right hook at her, thus knocking her out. More pain flooded_

_his head. _"OOOOWWW" _He recovered and looked up seeing several cops who were in the room pulling out their guns, cocking them and _

_aiming at him. _"Oh bollocks." _Without developing any real kind of plan, he runs through the closest door which led to a hallway containing _

_the interrogation rooms. As he ran down the hallway he spotted Buffy in one. He reached for the doorknob which was locked. Grabbing it he _

_pulled the doorknob off of the door. Walking inside his eyes met with hers. _" 'Ello Luv."

Buffy:: _She was very confused. How on Earth did he find her, and get in here? _"Spike?! What are you doing here?"

Spike:: _He quickly ducked into a blind corner as he saw officers running down the hallway. _"Shh."

Buffy:: _She remained quiet until the officers passed her room. She looked over towards the corner where Spike was. A smile formed across her lips._

"You know, this is kind of romantic. You coming to my rescue like this."

Spike:: "Yeah about that...escape now, talk later."

Buffy:: _Her hands had been cuffed to the chair she was sitting on. All it took was a small tug and she pulled the cuffs apart, breaking them. She _

_stood up and walked over to the door, opening the door and peeking out into the hallway. There seemed to be no activity and she saw a fire _

_escape door at the end of the hallway. She took in a deep breath and began to sprint for the door with Spike following in tow._

_:: A little while later...::_

Kate:: _Holding an icebag to her head with one hand, while the other was wrapped with ice, she managed to press the speaker button on her phone, _

_and dialed the number to Angel Investigations._::

Cordelia:: _She answers after the first ring. _"Angel Investiga--" _She's suddenly cut off by an irate Kate._

Kate:: "It's Kate. I need to speak to Angel now."

Cordelia:: _Quickly she hands the phone to Angel who had been sitting beside her for awhile._ "Kate."

Angel:: _Grabbing the phone from Cordelia he answered._ "Hey Kate."

Kate:: "I would appear we have a bigger problem."


	10. The Lady and her Vamps

-1**I am so so so sorry for not updating in such a long time! Back in November I was in the process of updating when I got sick for a week, then I had finals, graduated and moved. So now I am going to really try to update as often as possible. Please feel free to review as much as you want to flood my email to remind me! It's one chapter right now, and I'll try to put some more up by the end of the weekend. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Joss owns everything.**

**Chapter 10- The Lady and her Vamp(s).**

_::The Streets of Los Angeles::_

Buffy:: _After a good ten minutes of evading the cops, she and Spike ducked into a dark alley somewhere in Los Angeles. This certainly wasn't a new experience, she had been fugitive _

_girl once before. She took a few moments to catch her breath, then looked over at her _

_rescuer. _"So…what are you doing here?"

Spike:: _He stepped towards the slayer, placing his hands on her arms, gently stroking them. _"I

missed you."

Buffy:: _A smile slowly formed across her lips. _"Already? I don't know if I should be impressed or

dump you for being to clingy."

Spike:: "You know I can't live without you." _His hands drifted down to her wrists which were cut raw from the handcuffs that still were attached around them. _

Buffy:: _As he touched her wrists she winced in pain. _"So, how did you find me?"

Spike:: "I talked to lil bit."

Buffy:: "Oh."

_:: Meanwhile, at Angel Investigations::_

Angel:: _He was seated on top of his desk in his office with the phone pressed against his ear, talking to Kate Lockley. _"Kate, what happened?"

Kate:: "That girl of yours is working with a vampire."

Angel:: "Vampire?"

Kate:: "Yeah, he came in here, beat me up along with some other officers, broke her out and they escaped."

Angel:: "Kate, are you alright?"

Kate:: "I've been better. They're both strong. The other guys are asking questions. I'm going to

have to do damage control. Can you please help me find her and hold her for me? My guys are not equipped for this."

Angel:: "Sure."

Kate:: "Thanks Angel. I owe you one."

Angel:: "No problem. Take care of yourself Kate." _He hung up the phone and slid off of his desk. He pulled his duster off of the coat rack and walked out of his office into the hotel lobby. His eyes shifted over towards Wesley and Cordelia. _"I'm going out." _He walks out of the Hyperion. ::_

_::Meanwhile, An alley in Los Angeles::_

Spike:: "You obviously can't go back home or the hospital, they'll be looking for you."

Buffy:: "It's not like it's ever stopped me before, but for the sake of my family I'll stay away from them."

Spike:: "We could go back to Sunnydale, you know camp out in my crypt. Watch some Passions."

Buffy:: "..or I could follow my instincts and go to Angel's place."

Spike:: _He rolled his eyes._ "..or we can just get a hotel room."

Buffy:: "Too risky."

Spike:: "True, I was just thinking that we could have a spot of fun."

Buffy:: "I know, it's just best that we wait…"

Spike:: "Alright. Suit yourself." _He sighed. _"Look, I'll go hit up some local joints to see if I can get some information. _He hands the slayer a piece of paper with an address on it. _"He moved."

Buffy:: _She took the paper from him and stared down at the address. _"Thanks. That's not too far from here."

Spike:: _He leans in and kisses her while running his hand through her blonde tresses. _"Take care Luv." _He walks off. ::_

Buffy:: _Walking out of the alley she took a right onto the first street she hit. If she remembered _

_her geography correctly, the Hyperion would be only a few blocks away. Keeping her head down, she walked past the other individuals occupying the sidewalk. As she neared _

_the street that The Hyperion was located on she took a sharp right turn onto the street. All of a sudden she bumped into a male who was turning the corner as well. _"Sorry."_ Her eyes widened when she looked up at him, realizing it was in fact Angel. _"Angel."

Angel:: "Buffy. It's nice to see you."

Buffy:: _She nodded. _"Likewise. I was actually looking for you. I'm in a bit of a bind."

Angel:: "Let's go back to my place." _He turned and led her into the Hyperion which was no more than one hundred yards away. As they reach the door, he pulls it open for her and follows her inside. ::_

Buffy:: _As she walked into the Hyperion she was impressed to say the least. _"This place is really big. Did Cordelia put you up to getting a bigger place?"

Angel:: "My other place was blown up."

Buffy:: "…or that. I was actually hoping that I could crash here."

Angel:: "Well I certainly don't have a room shortage."

Buffy:: "I'm actually kinda beat. I'm gonna go lay down if that's alright."

Angel:: "Not so fast."

Buffy:: _She sighed. 'Here we go' she thought. _"What is it?"

Angel:: "Let me help you get those cuffs off." _He gestured towards her wrists. _"Your wrists can get infected like that. Let's go into my office." _He walked into his office. ::_

Buffy:: _She followed him into his private office, walking over to an empty chair and sitting down. ::_

Angel:: _He pulled open a desk drawer, moved some things around and eventually pulled a pin out. He walked over to the slayer and took her right wrist and began playing with the handcuff, quickly picking it open. He did the same with the other. After both cuffs were off he grabbed a first aid kit which was placed on top of a nearby filing cabinet. Opening it he pulled out some first aid supplies and began to tend to Buffy's wrists. The silence was unbearable. There was so much going on in his head, from his urges to just kiss her right there, to Spike's words echoing in his head. _"So a vampire helped break you out of jail…"

Buffy:: "Oh, you mean Spike?" _She could only imagine where this conversation would head. Angel _

_would not be thrilled with the idea of her and Spike together. ::_

Angel:: "Buffy, what are you thinking? Working with Spike? He doesn't exactly have a track record of being not evil."

Buffy:: "Not anymore. He's changed. Spike and I, we have a connection. We're kinda involved."

Angel:: "As in boyfriend involved?"

Buffy:: "Yes." _She bit down on her bottom lip, nervous as hell for the reaction that she was going to get. ::_

Angel:: "Wow."

_:: The door to Angel's office suddenly open, Cordelia and Wesley walking in. ::_

Cordelia:: "Buffy! Oh my God!" _She quickly walked over to the slayer and gave her a quick hug. ::_

Angel::"Have you guys ever heard of knocking?"

Wesley:: _His eyes fell on his former slayer. _"Hello Buffy…"

Buffy:: "Hey guys. It's good to see you."

Wesley:: "Buffy?"

Buffy:: "Yes Wes?"

Wesley:: "I spoke with Rupert. He called me."

Buffy:: "I guess he knows that I lied to him"

Wesley:: "Yes he does. Why would you lie to him Buffy? I know I'm not your watcher anymore but

shirking one's responsibilities…"

Angel:: "Wesley…"

Wesley:: "Sorry."

Angel:: _He looked over to Buffy. _"Buffy, if you are supposed to be in training, you want to spar or something?"

Buffy:: "Sure, but do you mind if I take a quick nap?"

Angel:: _He nods. _"Of course not. Let me show you to your room." _He stood and walked out of his office past Buffy, Cordelia, and Wesley. He led Buffy to the stairwell, up the stairs to the first floor. He reached one of the first bedrooms and reached for the doorknob, twisting it and pushing it open. _"This is my room. You can take my bed for now and I'll make up one for you tonight."

Buffy:: _She smiled. _"Thanks Angel. We'll talk later?"

Angel:: "Of course." _He shut the door once she walked inside and turned walking back down the stairs. ::_

Buffy:: _Within moments she would fall onto the bed. The sheets smelled like him. It was nice. Within moments she drifted off to sleep. ::_


	11. The Lady and her Vamps Pt 2

-1**Chapter 10 is pretty long so I decided to split it in half. Also this is the cut off from stuff that was written a long time ago and stuff I just wrote so a little format change. I have some ideas of where I want to take this story, but I'm also open to suggestions. Please review!**

**Chapter 10 - Continued**

Buffy awoke from her nap which had seemed like forever. She was perspiring all over her body. Sitting up in the bed, she would then proceed to peer around the room. It was the typical hotel room, a bit dated, but otherwise functional. Thoughts immediately flooded her mind. _How did I wind up entangled in this mess? Maybe I should've stayed in Sunnydale. _She sighed and climbed out of the bed. She and Angel needed to have a conversation, preferably without glass in between them. Pulling open the door she stepped out into the hallway, meandering down it slowly.

Meanwhile, downstairs at the Hyperion Hotel.

Angel paces back and forth with a serious contemplative look on his face, Cordelia and Wesley are seated in his office watching him. Wesley decides to break the silence. "I think you need to call Kate and tell her that Buffy is here." Angel shifts his focus to the former watcher. "Look Wesley, we don't know the whole story. Until we do nobody is doing anything." Wesley stirred uncomfortably in his seat, "Well I figured you would say that so I took the liberty of calling her myself." In a fit of rage Angel then punched the wall, his fist connecting with the wall, breaking through the dry wall. Cordelia shrieked in surprise. The door of Angel's office would open and Buffy was standing in the doorway. "What's going on in here," she asked. "Well essentially Wes narced you out to the dyke detective and the police should be here soon to take you back to a painful existence of being Faith's bitch," Cordelia responded. Buffy rolled her eyes then looked to Angel. "Well I guess that's my cue to take off. I should lay low for a bit, which is really annoying because I should be with my family right now." Angel nodded and then walked over towards the door to the office, slipping behind her placing himself between Buffy and the exit. Buffy looked perplexed. "Angel, what are you doing?" She asked. Angel replied in a very slow, monotone voice. "Are you fucking Spike?" Buffy shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you. You don't have the right to pass judgment on me, or anyone else I associate with," replied Buffy. Angel sighed, "Well maybe you should consider showering then, because I can smell him all over you."


	12. Put the B in Itch

-1**Chapter 11- Put the B in Itch**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss owns everything.**

"_**Well maybe you should consider showering then, because I can smell him all over you." **_

_His harsh words echoed through her mind. How did this situation come about? She didn't want to press the matter with him. She had a great deal of respect for Angel, but sometimes he liked to take the moral high ground with her, whether it was his right or not. _

Buffy's eyes met with those of her former lover's. He showed her no sympathy, there was simply a look mixed with disappointment and antipathy. "Yes Angel. We had sex. It was mind-blowing, really you had to be there. Now move out of my way," Buffy said with a hint of aggravation in her voice. She placed both hands on Angel's hip and pushed him to the side of the doorway, slipping through the free space. Angel quickly turned and grabbed a firm hold of her left wrist. "I can't let you walk out of here," he said. Buffy winced as he grabbed her wrist, as it was still raw from the handcuffs earlier in the evening. Angel quickly realized he had hurt her and released her wrist. "Sorry."

Angel ran some fingers through his dark, gelled hair. "Look Buffy, I would really be in your best interest if you stay here so we can sort this whole situation out." Buffy looked back at the vampire, wide-eyed in disbelief. "Is that supposed to be some kind of threat? Look Angel, I don't know what the hell is going on. But to tell you the truth, I know one thing is for sure, and that is that I sure as hell don't trust you. You have no idea what I have gone through the past three months. From my mother, to Riley cheating on me, and then the whole thing with Spike, I've hit a learning curve. I'm not the innocent little high school girl you made out with. Spike has really opened my eyes to different kinds of sexual experiences. He makes me feel free and uninhibited. He could probably give you a few pointers." Angel suddenly felt like Buffy had punched her fist into his chest and ripped his heart out. _Where did all her anger come from? This is not the Buffy I know. She's clearly trying to tear me down to detract from her own pain. Her mother has cancer. She has a right to lash out. She didn't mean that, did she? I should just let her go, she needs her space. _

Buffy stepped towards the door of the Hyperion and turned looking back. "You should congratulate Spike when you see him. It was with him that I didn't have to fake my orgasms for the first time. He really knows how to get it done," Buffy said. A smile formed across her lips. "See you around Angel." Buffy reached for the handle and walked out of the Hyperion. Almost immediately after the door shut behind her a hand reached from behind her and put a white cloth doused in chloroform over her mouth. Buffy's eyelids became heavy, she felt her feet give out from underneath her…_to be continued…_

**I know that I made Buffy seem like a really huge bitch in this chapter but Angel had it coming, some of it. And things have to get worse before they get better. I still haven't decided who I'm going to ultimately pair Buffy with. Please Review!!**


	13. Checkmate

**Hey Everyone! I'm so so so sorry that I stopped updating for awhile. I really have no excuse but I promise that I'm going to update more often! Thank you for all of your reviews. You guys have been so great!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss owns everything.**

**Chapter 13- Checkmate**

Her eyelids were heavy as she awoke from her drugged state. The first thing Buffy Summers saw was an arrangement of food placed on a dining table in front of her. It was standard American food. It appeared that she had woken up in someone's apartment, but whom?

By now she was famished so the food looked all the more appetizing to her. She reached for the fork in front of her but then her hand was immediately yanked backwards by the iron cuff that was secured tightly around her wrist. As Buffy lifted her arm the chain began to tighten, revealing that it was bolted to the floor, as was her other wrist.

All of a sudden a familiar voice pierced through the air behind her. "Well I was wondering when you would wake up, my Sleeping Beauty." Buffy felt a tickle in the back of her throat like she was going to throw up right there. "Lindsey, I should've known," she said. Lindsey walked around to the other side of the table, pulling out a chair and taking a seat. He picked up one of the cheeseburgers which was situated on the table and took a bite.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Mind telling me why you kidnapped me?" Lindsey put the burger down and grabbed a napkin off of the table, then proceeded to wipe his mouth. "I wanted to arrange a sit down with you, but given recent events I figured this was the best approach. As far as everything else is concerned, well I have a proposition for you," he stated. Buffy raised an eyebrow. "This better be good," she said.

He stood up and walked back around the table. "Wolfram and Hart has the medical technology to save your mother's life." As soon as Buffy heard those words her face lit up, but she kenw there was a but coming. "But...you have to do something in return," he said. She was dreading the next thing that was going to come out of the lawyer's mouth. "And what might that be?" Buffy asked.

"You sign a contract binding yourself to Wolfram and Hart and pretty much be their bitch for the rest of eternity, or you forfeit your slayer abilities and come with me to Vegas and get married tonight."


End file.
